Heat of the battle
by xXCoco-HimeXx
Summary: She's been watching him for some time, challenging him to prove herself. Though she knows that she already gained a certain position in his life.


**Phew, Here I am, finally with what I promised Somniyo for so long! I am sorry for being so slow and slacking extremely! I hope it turned out good! **

**For any others who read, I hope you'll have fun too!**

**Heat of the battle.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Although he had stayed shortly in Mikawa he left again as soon as he arrived. He got word that his lord went out on his own to take care of something. That wasn't like him at all, such an act, which might've cost him his head.<p>

Tadakatsu took his horse and went out to search for him, although he had a slight idea of his lord's whereabouts.

Although the little knowledge he possessed did led to the right location. When he got there, he jumped of his horse. The sight before him did not surprise him, eventually. He had expected it. It has been for a while now.

That woman…

She smirked.

He looked at his side grunting as he watched his lord struggle against the small woman who had challenged him, yelling that he was in her way as the lord blocked her attacks with his weapon arduously.

She just rolled her eyes and put more force into her blows, landing some kicks aiming for the plump man's head. She didn't really want to fight this old, foolish man. She actually looked out for his guard who had just arrived at the scene.

Ieyasu dodged the last blow and hopped a bit back. Time had passed and he noticed that the woman had watched Tadakatsu for a while. She started to challenge him, wanting to make her strength known, taunt him, as if wanting to lure him towards her presence.

At least that's what the old man thought. Although his guard was Japan's mightiest warrior, he still needed to see whether Tadakatsu was able to withstand the woman's taunts yet her charming manners which would confirm his resistance.

Of course, Japan's mightiest samurai wasn't one to get bested or overwhelmed with ease, then again this woman wasn't an ordinary warrior. Her appearance could easily fool you. It was easy to fall in her grasp, once she got you into her sight, you will not escape.

Ieyasu just didn't want to lose his guard. He didn't want any of his soldiers to vanish. He lost too many at Mitakagahara, something he still regrets. Yes, this man carries many burdens, but he is willing to carry them.

Therefore, he will stand up for himself and will keep this perilous woman away.

Tadakatsu understood what his lord intended to do, but he sighed and walked forward. "My lord, it's best for you to stay out of this. We can't afford you to lose your life here in battle."

The woman smirked and halted her movements.

The lord of Mikawa narrowed his eyes at her then turned to lay them on his strongest retainer. He wanted to protest, but stayed silent, nodded and took a few steps back. "Very well. I count on you. Do be careful. I won't lose any more of my retainers."

With that, Tadakatsu sent an acknowledging nod towards his lord. Suddenly he looked to see the woman walking back, motioning for him to follow to which he didn't hesitate but instantly followed.

They got further and further away. She stopped in her tracks and turned to smile at the enormous man.

He decided to break the silence between them. "What do you want, Miya?"

She laughed and only looked up at him, captivating him with her gaze which gave her the opportunity to move quickly and stand behind him, tugging the tail which belonged to his armor. "Come on, don't be like that."

Tadakatsu groaned and was already annoyed. He knew she wanted to challenge him again, to prove her strength. But he didn't doubt her capabilities at all, it just didn't feel right to fight this tiny woman.

The large man turned around and looked down at her. Despite her small frame her voluptuous body didn't go unnoticed causing the man to gulp.

"What's wrong?" She grinned once more. How she enjoyed teasing this man. True, she wanted him to acknowledge her skills, but she knew she already gained a certain position in his life.

He was also aware of that. No matter how much effort he'd put to refrain himself from feeling any kind of affection and inclination towards this woman, there was something about her. Something alluring.

He wasn't sure what it was.

"Listen." He tried. "Just stop and leave. You don't have to prove yourself to me. I am very well aware of your ways in war."

"Then you must know it shouldn't be a problem for me to face you." She replied.

Tadakatsu lowered his head in defeat, giving up on her stubbornness. It seemed like she was really determined. He locked his eyes with her orange ones.

"I don't want to fight you. I refuse to."

The next thing he did was dodging the leg which was swung at him as he looked at the woman and said "You are not just going to quit, are you?"

"How naïve of you." Miya responded with a smirk, jumped and sent another kick his way.

He dodged and grabbed her leg, moving forward to push her body back onto the ground. Her eyes widened as she fell on her back, but the astonishment shown on her features soon turned into amusement.

Tadakatsu raised an eyebrow questionably at her sudden gratified expression, until he noticed the quite awkward position they were in.

She laughed at his worried face while sending him a devious stare. "What's the matter Tadakatsu? You seem quite troubled, or are you? If you weren't comfortable at all you would have gotten up already."

Mikawa's mightiest understood immediately what she meant, but he couldn't find himself moving. Something about her kept him at place. Her tone made him freeze like that. He grunted and glared a bit.

The small woman brought her hands to his face, that always charming yet cheeky smile never leaving her face as she drew him nearer and whispered in his ear. "Isn't it nice..? Or are you trying to say you are willing to keep me down like this just so I will stop chasing you?"

She licked her lips in delight clearly enjoying his closeness as she ran her nails over his cheeks, making the large man flinch and growl deeply which sent a slight shiver through her body.

Miya moved to repeat this action, her hands wandering over to his neck as her eyes widened as soon as she found her wrists pinned back to the ground.

The man hovered over her, pondering but he inched closer…

Sighing could be heard echoing throughout the place. She could feel it. Something pressed against her thigh as she moaned at the feeling, her hips moving automatically.

Tadakatsu groaned as he began to grind himself onto her harder as he let go of her wrists and took a hold on her hips instead, which caused the woman to smirk and moan louder.

She began to remove the armor and clothes from his upper body, tracing her fingers over his chest and stomach softly, as they moved onto his back as she ran her nails over it, digging them into his skin.

The man flinched at the slight pain but at the same time it excited him more as he moved faster rubbing his arousal more firmly between her legs while grabbing her breasts roughly.

He was actually quite disappointed in himself. He had given in. He thought he was able to resist, but this woman was most unusual… He was driven into her allure, captured by her charms and her slight wildness and seducement.

Miya looked at the groaning man above her. She watched as he moved back and got rid of her clothes and did the same for him. She was actually quite surprised, such a bold action from _him. _She loved it. She loved how he subdued to her, yet still tries to keep dominance. This man…

Said man lowered himself again, rubbing his rather large erection against her moistness as he kept staring at her naked figure. She was beautiful indeed. Tadakatsu focused his gaze now on her provocative stare which told him to proceed.

He was kind of worried though, he didn't want to hurt her, considering her small frame yet his own giant like appearance.

Miya noticed and smiled. Cheeky, but warmly.

The large man nodded in response as he obliged at the approval and entered her. He groaned immediately after doing so, looking at the tiny woman who smirked and moved her hands down, digging her nails in his rear beckoning for him to move.

Tadakatsu smiled back and obeyed, holding her hips tightly while thrusting into the woman who clawed at his back, moaning and groaning into the soldier's ear causing him to speed up a little.

She could feel the pleasure building up inside, although she could feel the tip of his dick hitting her womb from time to time. She knew he was even holding back a bit because he probably could read on her face that it did hurt. Not too badly though, in a pleasurable way.

Confusion spread over her features as he stopped and pulled out. She looked up at him inquisitively as he turned her on all fours then pulled her on him as he leaned backwards so she was on top, as he was facing her back. She smirked and started moving on him slowly, leaning forward resting her hands on his legs for support as her hips danced down on his wildly.

His hands moved upwards to grab her breasts while moving his hips upwards a bit speeding up to keep up with her rhythm. More growls could be heard from him and he began to sweat. From her chest, his hands now lowered and rested on her ass squeezing a little as he watched it bounce on him.

Miya turned around to face the soldier, as the latter got a hold on her hips and beckoned the woman to do so.

She smirked down on him as she moved again clawing his chest while riding him. She could see he liked the slight pain so that's why she kept doing it, not that she would stop if he didn't.

He was close, his orgasm being near as he could feel his erection twitch slightly. She could feel it too, responding with more loud moans commencing from her.

He let out a scream himself as he came inside her, his love seeds covering her walls.

She sighed at the warm feeling and collapsed on top of him, resting her head on his chest which heaved due to his panting. She looked up and him and smirked her trademark smirk, which never ceased to make the man's heart race.

Tadakatsu closed his eyes and chuckled.

"Heh, so far, Japan's mightiest warrior. You already tired? Actually that really disappoints me, Tadakatsu. It surprises me how you never seem to get tired on the battlefield." She said with a laugh.

He coughed and looked dumbfounded. "This is uh, no regular 'battle'. You've got to cut me some slack."

"I already did. This was nothing. How about spicing things up next time?" she replied while licking her lips.

He just smirked back. "Next time, huh?"

* * *

><p><strong>That was it! Omg, how was it? I was actually worrying about the ending. I was wondering about the characters though… =_= aww. Well… <strong>

***flies of with superawesome cape* **


End file.
